ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot: Disney World (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
Crash Bandicoot: Disney World is upcoming Crash Bandicoot series created by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Ready at Dawn. It is 17th installment in Crash Bandicoot series. This is second game to be created by Disney Interactive Studios. Gameplay The Gameplay will combine the traditional Crash Bandicoot platforming elements with the role-playing elements from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Menu Adventure Mode *New Game *Load Game Multiplayer Mode *Arcade Ladder *Disney Villain Crate Mode *Single Fight *Practice Mode Coloured Gem Rush Mode *Red Gem *Purple Gem *Green Gem *Blue Gem *Yellow Gem *Orange Gem *Pink Gem Extras Mode *Options *Story Cutscenes *Credits Playable Crash Bandicoot Characters *Crash Bandicoot (The orange bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot (the sister bandicoot) *Crunch Bandicoot (the big brother bandicoot) *Tawna Bandicoot (the girlfriend bandicoot) *Pasadena Opossum (the girlfriend possum-bandicoot) *Fake Crash (the twin brother bandicoot) Playable Disney Characters *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Penny (The Rescuers) *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jake the Pirate (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Izzy the Pirate (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bianca (The Rescuers) *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Disney Fairies) *Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Bolt (Bolt) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fix-It Relix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Hercules (Hercules) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Simba (The Lion King) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Megara (Hercules) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mushu (Mulan) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dumbo (Dumbo) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bambi (Bambi) *Thumper (Bambi) *Flower (Bambi) *Faline (Bambi) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus (Cinderella) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *John Darling (Peter Pan) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duchess (The Aristocats) *Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Marie (The Aristocats) *Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Todd (The Fox and the Hound) *Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Tito (Oliver and Company) *Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Francis (Oliver and Company) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Genie (Aladdin) *Abu (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Nala (The Lion King) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Zazu (The Lion King) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Shang (Mulan) *Yao (Mulan) *Ling (Mulan) *Chien-Po (Mulan) *Terk (Tarzan) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Vinny (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch) *Agent Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Morph (Treasure Planet) *B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Koda (Brother Bear) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Maggie (Home on the Range) *Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Grace (Home on the Range) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Abby Malland (Chicken Little) *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Bolt (Bolt) *Mittens (Bolt) *Rhino (Bolt) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Maximus (Tangled) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Olaf (Frozen) *Sven (Frozen) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) *Quorra (Tron: Legacy) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Animal (The Muppets) *Walter (The Muppets (2011)) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Huey Duck (Disney) *Dewey Duck (Disney) *Louie Duck (Disney) *Goofy (Disney) *Pluto (Disney) *Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Chip and Dale (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Max Goof (Goof Troop) *P.J. (Goof Troop) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) Playable Disney-Pixar Characters *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Atta (A Bug's Life) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl (The Incredibles) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Russell (Up) *Merida (Brave) *Ario (The Good Dinosaur) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) Playable Marvel and Lucasfilm Characters *Iron Man (Marvel) *Captain America (Marvel) *Hulk (Marvel) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Black Widow (Marvel) *Hawkeye (Marvel) *Quicksilver (Marvel) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Vision (Marvel) *War Machine (Marvel) *Falcon (Marvel) *Daredevil (Marvel) *Punisher (Marvel) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Padme Amidala (Star Wars) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) *Chewbacca (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Rey (Star Wars) *Finn (Star Wars) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) Levels *Level 1: N.Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) (Boss: Mad Doctor) (Disney Villain Crate: Mad Doctor) *Level 2: Timeless River (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) (Party Member: Retro Mickey Mouse) (Boss: Doctor Vulter (Crunch Bandicoot's Story), Sylvester Shyster (Pasadena Opossum's Story), Phantom Blot (Fake Crash's Side), Eaga Beeva (Coco Bandicoot's Story), Classic Mortimer Mouse (Tawna Bandicoot's Story) and Classic Peg Leg Pete (Crash Bandicoot's Story) (Disney Villain Crate: Mortimer Mouse) *Level 3: Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Boss: Queen Grimhilde (Old Hag form) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen Grimhilde) *Level 4: Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) (Boss: Stromboli (Coco Bandicoot and Fake Crash's Story), Papu-Papu (Crunch Bandicoot's Story) and Monstro (Crash Bandicoot's Story)) (Disney Villain Crate: Stromboli) *Level 5: Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers) (Boss: Madame Medusa) (Disney Villain Crate: Madame Medusa) *Level 6: Australian Outback (The Rescuers Down Under) (Red Gem) (Boss: Percival C. McLeach) (Disney Villain Crate: Percival C. McLeach) *Level 7: New York Orphans (Oliver and Company) (Boss: Bill Sykes) (Disney Villain Crate: Bill Sykes) *Level 8: Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) (Boss: Queen of Hearts and Komodo Joe) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen of Hearts) *Level 9: Tywyllwch Prydain (The Black Cauldron) (Green Gem) (Boss: The Horned King and Koala Kong) (Disney Villain Crate: The Horned King) *Level 10: Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) (Boss: Scroop and Tiny Tiger) (Disney Villain Crate: Scroop) *Level 11: Never Land (Peter Pan) (Boss: Captain Hook) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Hook) *Level 12: Pride Lands (The Lion King) (Yellow Gem) (Boss: Scar and Dingodile) (Disney Villain Crate: Scar) *Level 13: Arthur's Kingdom (The Sword in the Stone) (Boss: Madam Mim) (Disney Villain Crate: Madam Mim) *Level 14: Dark Wonderland (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) (Blue Gem) (Boss: Red Queen) (Disney Villain Crate: Red Queen) *Level 15: Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) (Boss: Professor Ratigan) (Disney Villain Crate: Professor Ratigan) *Level 16: The Land of Dragons (Mulan) (Boss: Shan-Yu and Ripper Roo) (Disney Villain Crate: Shan-Yu) *Level 17: Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) (Boss: Yzma and Pinstripe Potoroo) (Disney Villain Crate: Yzma) *Level 18: Kauai (Lilo and Stitch) (Boss: Captain Gantu) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Gantu) *Level 19: Olympus Coliseum (Hercules) (Orange Gem) (Boss: Hades) (Disney Villain Crate: Hades) *Level 20: Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) (Boss: Ursula) (Disney Villain Crate: Ursula) *Level 21: San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) (Boss: Yokai) (Disney Villain Crate: Yokai) *Level 22: Arcadia (Wreck-It Ralph) (Boss: Turbo and Nitrous Oxide) (Disney Villain Crate: Turbo) *Level 23: Todayland (Meet the Robinsons) (Boss: Bowler Hat Guy) (Disney Villain Crate: Bowler Hat Guy) *Level 24: Hollywood (Bolt) (Boss: Dr. Calico and Dr. Nitrus Brio) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Calico) *Level 25: The World of Toys (Toy Story) (Boss: Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector and Dr. N. Gin) (Disney Villain Crate: Stinky Pete the Prospector) *Level 26: Agrabah (Aladdin) (Purple Gem) (Boss: Jafar) (Disney Villain Crate: Jafar) *Level 27: Deep Jungle (Tarzan) (Boss: Cecil Clayton) (Disney Villain Crate: Cecil Clayton) *Level 28: Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) (Boss: Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke) (Disney Villain Crate: Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke) *Level 29: Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Boss: Judge Claude Frollo) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Claude Frollo) *Level 30: Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) (Boss: Gaston) (Disney Villain Crate: Gaston) *Level 31: Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) (Boss: Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose) (Disney Villain Crate: Randall Boggs) *Level 32: Hunter's Ground (The Fox and the Hound) (Boss: Amos Slade and N. Trance) (Disney Villain Crate: Amos Slade) *Level 33: World of Romance (Lady and the Tramp) (Boss: Si & Am) (Disney Villain Crate: Si & Am) *Level 34: New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) (Boss: Doctor Facilier) (Disney Villain Crate: Doctor Facilier) *Level 35: Corona (Tangled) (Pink Gem) (Boss: Mother Gothel) (Disney Villain Crate: Mother Gothel) *Level 36: Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) (Boss: Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince John) *Level 37: Arendelle (Frozen) (Boss: Prince Hans) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince Hans) *Level 38: Spirit Mountain (Brother Bear) (Boss: Denahi) (Disney Villain Crate: Denahi) *Level 39: City of Cats (The Aristocats) (Boss: Edgar Balthazar) (Disney Villain Crate: Edgar Balthazar) *Level 40: The New World (Pocahontas) (Boss: Governor Ratcliffe) (Disney Villain Crate: Governor Ratcliffe) *Level 41: Dalmatian London (101 Dalmatians) (Boss: Cruella De Vil) (Disney Villain Crate: Cruella De Vil) *Level 42: Isle of Namboombu (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) (Boss: King Leonidas) (Disney Villain Crate: King Leonidas) *Level 43: Toon Town (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) (Boss: Judge Doom) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Doom) *Level 44: Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Boss: Oogie Boogie) (Disney Villain Crate: Oogie Boogie) *Level 45: Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Boss: Captain Barbossa and Davy Jones) (Disney Villain Crate: Davy Jones) *Level 46: Casey's Circus (Dumbo) (Boss: The Ringmaster) (Disney Villain Crate: The Ringmaster) *Level 47: Wild West (Home on the Range) (Boss: Alameda Slim) (Disney Villain Crate: Alameda Slim) *Level 48: Space Paranoids (Tron: Legacy) (Boss: CLU 2) (Disney Villain Crate: CLU 2) *Level 49: Muppets Studios (The Muppets) (Boss: Tex Richman and Constantine) (Disney Villain Crate: Constantine) *Level 50: The Great Forest (Bambi) (Boss: Ronno) (Disney Villain Crate: Ronno) *Level 51: Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) (Boss: Aliens) (Disney Villain Crate: Aliens) *Level 52: The Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) (Boss: The Backson) (Disney Villain Crate: The Backson) *Level 53: Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) (Boss: Maleficent) (Disney Villain Crate: Maleficent) *Level 54: The Rite of Spring (Fantasia) (Boss: Tyrannosaurus Rex) (Disney Villain Crate: Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Level 55: The Steadfast Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) (Boss: Jack-in-the-Box) (Disney Villain Crate: Jack-in-the-Box) *Level 56: Firebird Suite (Fantasia 2000) (Boss: The Firebird) (Disney Villain Crate: The Firebird) *Level 57: Night on Bald Mountain (Fantasia) (Boss: Chernabog) (Disney Villain Crate: Chernabog) *Level 58: Faraway Galaxy (Star Wars) (All Bosses - First Visit Boss: Darth Maul, Second Visit Boss: Count Dooku, Third Visit Bosses: General Grievous, Darth Sidious/Palpatine and Darth Vader, Fourth Visit Boss: Darth Vader) (Disney Villain Crate: Darth Maul) *Level 59: Faraway Galaxy Part II - Attack of the Clones (Star Wars) (Boss: Count Dooku) *Level 60: Faraway Galaxy Part III - Revenge of the Sith (Star Wars) (Boss: General Grievous, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader) *Level 59: Faraway Galaxy Part II - Rise Against the Empire (Star Wars) (Boss: Darth Vader, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine and Darth Neo Cortex) (Disney Villain Crate: Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine) *Level 60: Faraway Galaxy Part III - The Force Awakens (Star Wars) (Boss: Kylo Ren and Kylo Nefarious Tropy) (Disney Villain Crate: Kylo Ren) *Level 61: Marvel Comics Universe Part I - Avengers Age of Ultron (Marvel) (Boss: Ultron and Ultron Nefarious Tropy) (Disney Villain Crate: Ultron) *Level 62: Marvel Comics Universe Part II - The Infinity War (Marvel) (Boss: Thanos and Thanos Neo Cortex) (Disney Villain Crate: Thanos) *Level 63: Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) (Boss: Mola Ram and Mola Neo Cortex) (Disney Villain Crate: Mola Ram) *Level 64: Scottish Woodlands (Brave) (Boss: Mor'du) (Disney Villain Crate: Mor'du) *Level 65: Middleton (Kim Possible) (Boss: Shego and Dr. Drakken) (Disney Villain Crate: Shego) *Level 66: Danville (Phineas and Ferb) (Boss: Norm) (Disney Villain Crate: Norm) *Level 67: Gravity Falls, Oregeon (Gravity Falls) (Boss: Bill Chipper) (Disney Villain Crate: Bill Chipper) *Level 68: Disney Town (Mickey Mouse) (Boss: Pete, Mortimer Mouse and Dr. Neo Cotex) (Disney Villain Crate: Mortimer Mouse) *Level 73: Duckburg (DuckTales) (Boss: Merlock) (Disney Villain Crate: Merlock) *Level 74: Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts) (Boss: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Vanitas, Young Xehanort, Xehanort and Dr. Nefarious Tropy) (Disney Villain Crate: Xehanort) Warp Room Collectibles 250% *70 Crystals *77 Gems *7 Coloured Gems *70 Disney Villain Crates *8 Superpowers: Super Belly Flop, Tip Toe, Super Slide, Super Double Jump, Death Tornado Spin, Fruit Bazooka, Crash Dash and Invincibility *1 Trophy Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Disney Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Wii U